Escaping
by The Magnus Bane
Summary: stiles is a werewolf on the run from Kate and her brother Chris Argent after Kate and Gerard brutally killed his whole pack. He has been on the run ever since he has left and finally comes into a quiet little town of beacon hills where he runs into the pack. literally. sometimes bad things happen to good people and you just have to make the best if it. Sterek...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**So I don't know what my infatuation is with stories that the pack doesn't know stiles. Usually I hate any story that doesn't involve them all together in some way but not always. **

**So as usual I can't let go of Boyd or Erica… I can't even let Jackson go and in my latest attempt at conquest I want stiles as a werewolf… **

**Soon when more of my stories are starting to close the next one might be stiles as a badass hunter and his werewolf partner Scott… I don't know though depends on what you like. Stiles is a total bad ass so I like to write stories about his badassness.**

**I do not own teen wolf or any characters yadda yadda… **

**Also I do not know what stiles real name is so if it does ever come up everyone seems to be using Genim so that is what I shall be using! **

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles:**

I was running, trying my damdist to escape the imposing threat, knowing that if they did catch me killing me would be the merciful thing to do. My car had long since run out of gas and since they found me and I have been traveling on foot trying desperately to get away from the argents grasp… more particular Kate argent.

She was a bitch… and she killed my whole family. I was the only one out of my whole pack that seemed to escape the spray of bullets that she unleashed on our family home. I still remember the screams as I … no I can't do this now I can't think about it.

She had been following me since San Diego, I had stopped at cheap motels or slept in my car but she always caught up, and was slowly but surely followed as she led me to Beacon Hills California I was trying to make my way to the northern parts and thought that maybe Cali was the best place to start a new life at. Maybe once I could get over the fact that I lost my mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, and basically anyone I ever loved. I was home schooled so I wasn't leaving anyone, just the beaten and broken remains of my pack.

The Stillinski pack was a strong and noble pack. My father john Stillinski was the alpha along with the sheriff up in Montana. My mother, Morgan Stillinski, was the most beautiful and caring women you would ever meet. Her long black hair cascaded around her face bringing out her stunning blue eyes and high cheek bones. Morgan's slender body was always dressed in elegant clothes that brought out her long legs. She was the last to die among the pack and was the one to tell me to go over the tears that rolled freely down my face. I had been on a exceptionally long run and that was the only reason I was here. I will never forget her pleading for me to go as the blood began to drip down her face. She wanted her baby safe. My mom wanted her little Genim alive. I brushed away the tears that seemed to have fallen down my cheeks.

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard the sound of guns going off and so I was trying to push myself even harder but I was just so damn tired I just wanted to sleep. I came across a clearing in some wooded area that looked like it could go on for miles… it seemed like a preserve of some sort but it was my best chance, I took a sharp left and headed deeper into the forest like terrain.

I had to dodge trees and bushes as ran and stopped paying attention to anything around me… which is probably why I missed the ten heartbeats running through the forest getting closer and closer to where I was running to… wherever the hell that was. I was running on pure instinct, trying to get away from the impending sounds of guns and smell of mountain ash… she was getting closer along with her brother Chris argent who was a nice man. He lived by the code and had nothing to do with the shooting. That was all Kate and her father Gerard; they could care less about the code if you were a werewolf or really anything supernatural you were the monster. But that did raise a question on how she got a man like Christo come after me…

My thoughts (and running) were stopped when I seemed to collide into what felt like a wall. I landed directly on my ass with a thump and a startled yelp. An alpha shouldn't yelp but hey was new at this. I looked up to see what I thought was a wall but turned out to be a man… well a werewolf. His green eyes were morphed into a glare but his jet black hair was perfect… actually everything about him was perfect. He was built like a wall and most likely had abs under the grey Henley. I looked around and saw nine other people. Seven of the people smelled like werewolves but the other two girls could be mistaken for one if you didn't know the difference. They were probably scented so much that it turned into werewolf cologne.

Suddenly there were footsteps a few from me and the scent of death that bitch always seemed to carry with her. My head snapped to the side only to confirm my thoughts. She was there.

Without another word I bolter up onto my feet and bolted only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me to his chest. It was the same man that I ran into before he reeked of power and was probably the alpha of the pack. I tried to squirm out of his death grip and make my way out of it but I had been running for days with little sleep so it was futile. I was going to die.

"Derek, give him here. He murdered his whole pack for power. He deserves to die." Chris said, bitterness tainting his voice, well that answered one question. His heartbeat never stuttered… he was telling the truth or at least he thought he was.

_He really believed I would do that… to my pack? To my mother and father… for what? Power?! A title with no pack… no home. What did she say that he believed that did he even look at the bodies?_ _They were shot! I would've used my claws… or something!_

I managed to twist out of his, apparently Derek, grip just enough to turn around so I can face him. I tried to walk closer so I could rip up both of their throats but I was enveloped in Derek's arms once again. I spit towards them, which probably doesn't make me look any less guilty but I could really care less. I continued to make Derek's job hard in restraining me as I fought against him. I needed out… but I was too tired, too weak.

I began to growl and I could feel my eyes change color.

"Shut up." Derek said before I was jerked around. I bowed my head in submission not wanting to anger him, and just like that all my fight, my will to live was just gone. I didn't care anymore… my mom was gone, my whole pack… demolished. I had nothing, no one. I just couldn't let her win. Not Kate, not again. She didn't get the satisfaction of offing me. I went limp in his arms, he could do what he wants to me.

"See he is rabid a danger, now give him to me so we can dispose of this filth properly." Kate said with such hate I almost flinched. They would torture me… but that was okay. It was my fault, everything was my fault… I brought her home. hopefully Chris would just do It, it would be quick and I wouldn't have Kate's smile as my last memory… I could be with my mom and dad… my whole pack. I wouldn't have to run.

At this point my head was still bowed, which was odd for an alpha to do, but I had no problem submitting… in certain situations. When it's called for. I don't however like following someone else's rules. Even when I wasn't an alpha I wouldn't follow rules no matter what.

"He is on the Hales property and we will deal with him. He is our responsibility and we will do with him what we see fit. Now…" he turned his head to look at Kate…"get off my property."

My head snapped up in surprise…. He was keeping me? Would he hurt me… would THEY hurt me? I looked up into Kate's cold dead eyes and she smirked. She was looking directly at me and I could tell this wasn't over. She spun on her heals and began taking steps forward before abruptly stopped and tuned her head to look at me.

"See you later Stiles." She said so sweetly it almost made me want to vomit; only I hadn't eaten in about three days. I almost spit at her again out of pure anger but I restrained myself and only narrowed my eyes. Chris looked at me with so much disgust on his face it actually made me sad.

He believed I killed my whole pack for power. For an alpha status that I didn't even want. True I was my father's second and was training to take over but that didn't mean I wanted to.

He followed after Kate although you could tell that it pained him to do so, I was a big kill and they missed it.

I was happy for a brief second then the full force of the situation seemed to hit me all at once. I was in an unknown area with an unknown pack with an unknown alpha holding me to his chest.

This wasn't bad…

This was horrible.

Dad always told me you could never trust other werewolf's with an alpha. The promise of power was just too much to resist.

I struggled out of his grasp but I was weak, I needed out of here… I needed to run. But what would that help? The argents would just find me again.

"LET ME GO!" I all but screamed. Soon I almost wish he hadn't listened because soon I was going towards the ground full speed. Luckily the years of training came in handy and I turned on my side to allow myself to roll. I quickly got to my feet but soon the world felt as if it were spinning. The lack of food and sleep along with minimal water for days started to come at me. I may be supernatural but I needed basic necessities in order to live.

I guess that's why he let me go. I couldn't run and even if I could they could very easily catch me. I saw Derek, the one that caught me smirking at the wave of dizziness that seemed to hit. I was shaky on my knees but dammit if I wasn't going to go down fighting. My claws extended and so did my fangs. My eyes felt shaky though, they kept going back and forth from my usual whiskey color to red.

Soon everything followed; I was just too tired to fight. It was no use and if I was being honest I don't really care. There was ten of them and one of me. My weight became too much for my legs and I crashed to my knees. I bowed my head once again. I wanted to ask what they were going to do with me. I wanted to ask so many things it felt like my head was swirling but at this moment I kept my mouth closed. I was just submitting to the pack, I was basically putting out that I know that they are stronger that me and that I accept it.

That's when everything stated to swirl around me blurring into one, all I remember before everything went black was the faint hum of people talking.

…

**Okay so what do you think? Continue orrrrrrr no… I am so sorry that I haven't been updating regularly but I have been busy with school and such but I will update soon considering after this next week I do have a break. So I hope you guys like the latest addition to my stories **

**Tell me what you think… ill just be sitting here… XD**

**Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! I heard you all liked it and I am so happy to hear it c: I had started this story back in July but I hadn't even touched it till now so I am happy you guys like it. I will continue it until someone says not to… but even then I probably will.**

**As always thank you my lovely followers and favorites you have been to kind XD **

**Enjoy…**

**Derek: **

I looked down at the scrawny kid before me. He had apparently killed his whole pack all in the name of power and that angered me… so when he wanted to be let go of course I did and maybe with a little excess force… sue me. What he did was above wrong… it disgusts me. All I wanted was for my family to be alive and this… this kid just offs his whole pack?

I could tell my pack was equally as disgusted with his actions, I could smell it on each and every one of them and Peter was fuming with anger and disgust. At this moment I couldn't blame him. Chris wasn't lying; his heart never wavered or stuttered in the slightest and he wasn't the type just to go after someone strictly because they were supernatural. He lived by the code, which was more than I could say about most hunters today, and was respected among us. He had helped me and my pack more than I cared to mention.

When I saw him get up I couldn't help but be surprised, he was very weak and yet he still managed to get to his feet. I saw his claws and fangs coming out as his legs shook. His eyes though were a different story, he was weak and so they kept going from glowing to his normal brown. He shouldn't even be standing in that condition, and for some reason that gave me satisfaction. The power he took would be for nothing once he died and I almost wished I would've given him to the Argents. Stiles, if that really was his name, deserved whatever he was given.

Stiles fell to his knees and bowed his head, a sign of submission to the pack. The boy probably realized that even with alpha status he couldn't take on seven wolves, a hunter, a hunter in training, and a trained alpha.

"What should we do with him… he is a danger." Isaac piped up and my uncle growled deep in his chest. He has come a long way since he killed Laura and since coming back from the dead. The fire did its damage and he went insane… I can't blame him. Being revived has caused him to go back to the way he was… mostly. Peter began to take a step forward but was stopped as stiles fell to the ground with a loud thump. He tried to get to the teenager but my arm came out to stop him. His heart was still pounding so he was alive, just passed out from exhaustion.

"Derek we can't just kill him. We don't do that. Remember we aren't killers." Scott said with certainty. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Besides we would be just as bad as him." He finished with a frown and looked at the boy in question.

"Why not? He killed his whole pack?! He deserves to die." Jackson all but shouted. He was angry and I knew why. He lost his family, sure he was adopted and to a great family but it wasn't the same. Right now he and peter were probably on the same page.

In fact I'm sure everyone in my pack could feel a bit of his anger. Each member had lost someone important to them in ways they couldn't have prevented or helped and they felt the pain of that everyday…

"What are we going to do? He can't just go walking around Derek." Danny replied calmly, as if we weren't talking about the possible murder of a kid his age. I looked hard into the sleeping boys figure and for a brief moment he looked harmless. This stiles character didn't look as if he had just murdered his family. I swallowed and tried to think as the pack battled it out about what to do.

"Silence." I said simply before digging in my pocket and grabbing my keys.

"Scott I'm going to go get my car, help me lug him there. We need to go to Deaton's. Everyone else follow." My alpha voice made an appearance and they instantly knew not to argue. Certain members looked as if they might but a quick glare silenced them. I wanted to kill him, people who killed for power deserve to die and those who killed their pack even more so, but as Scott said we are not killers. I won't let my anger and hatred get the better of me… not this time.

That would make me no better than Kate.

…

**Stiles:**

When I first woke up I instantly knew two things; first was that I was I was shirtless, and second that something was very, very wrong. My whole body was in pain from top to bottom but I hadn't really eaten in days so that wasn't new but the fact that my left hand was in handcuffs strapped to the metal table I seemed to be in was. I pulled at it a few times but it didn't waver. It wouldn't come off!

I peeled back my eyes and my body went rigid. I shot up on the cold metal table, my whole body seemed to creek in pain but I didn't care, these cuffs wouldn't come off. Even with my current state I should be able to bust out of these cuffs no problem but they wouldn't budge! I swung my legs over and quickly planted my feet onto the ground as soon as I was upright I felt a wave of nausea hit. I hunched over and grabbed my abdomen, trying to rid myself of the queasy feeling. Once I could at least stand without the feeling that I would vomit, I pulled and tugged the cuffs. My heart started to speed up and my breaths became shorter and shallow.

Panic seemed to erupt in my chest and my legs began to quake.

_Come off, come off, COME OFF! Why the hell won't you come off! I am an alpha dammit._

I began to look around the room, trying to find some way out of this situation until my legs finally gave out and I sunk to the floor. I began to push myself into the table and tried to get my claws to come out only they wouldn't budge. I couldn't feel my wolf! I couldn't feel anything!

_What the hell happened?! _

Of course that did nothing but raise my thrumming heartbeat and make my throat close up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a strikingly familiar voice said but I couldn't place it over me dying at the moment… well at least it felt as if I were about to die. Although would that be such a bad thing? I had no clue where I was at, I was handcuffed to a table, oh yeah and a batshit crazy bitch that killed my whole family was after me. Why not just die, not like I have anything to live for… a lone wolf rarely survives.

_That's not what mom would've wanted, that's not what they would've wanted. Fight stiles, fight this… for her. _

I knew I was right and tried to focus on the voices and people steadily entering the room, my throat felt tight and my heart was rising from panic… I didn't know what to do or where I was. All I knew was I needed to calm down.

I saw a kid around my age with a mop of curly blonde hair approach me, instantly I tried to push back but he didn't get very far until the guy from last night talked.

"Isaac no, he is dangerous we can't trust him." He said sternly

"Well if we don't hurry and calm him down he is going to black out, again!" he said impatiently and that's when everything came back in a rush. The argents catching up, being caught by Derek and his supposed pack, blacking out. The question is why I am here and where exactly here is…

At this point I had begun to regain some composer but everything still hurt; it was hard to breathe and looked as if everything was under water. Suddenly Derek walked up and leaned against one of the shelves the room had stacked up against the small walls. He was about three feet in front of me and I peered over my knees to look at him.

I needed to focus to calm down, think of something else besides the fact of being totally alone and vulnerable to a new pack that I knew absolutely nothing about.

"Look you need to calm down, we need to question you. Ok like how you got mixed up with Kate and what the hell you did. We need answers. " He said nonchalantly with anger and disgust clear in his tone and that did it.

My heart rate spiked as I began to think about what Kate di, as I thought about what they were going to do to me to get these so called answers… was all my running for nothing? Would this be my death…

All of a sudden I was surrounded with warmth. There was a hand on my back and soft hums in my ear, only I couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and felt someone rub soft circles onto my back. I focused on the voice and soon it became clear what it was saying.

"You need to calm down, breath okay just breath." I turned to look at the voice in question to see it was the wolf with the curly hair, my breathing began to even out and my throat didn't feel constricted. His eyes studied my body for a brief moment before getting off the ground. He almost looked relieved to see that I was okay. I swallowed thickly trying to keep my mind clear.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. I wasn't in a speaking mood which was to be expected. I bolted up of the ground to look around the room to study the enemy, because that's what they were in my mind. I took on what could only be described as a fighting stance to balance myself out, as if waiting for a hit. I glared at Derek, wanting all my hatred to pour out from my eyes, daring him to come at me. He took a step forward but was stopped by a dark an entering the small room.

"Okay stiles I heard you where awake." He said lightly as if this were a normal occurrence, which to him it might as well should.

"How do you know my name?" I said hoarsely, throat cracked with days without water. I asked the question without fully processing the fact that I have other things I need to worry about, like the fact that I am currently in handcuffs, I feel so weak, and why these people were talking to me and oh yeah… who the hell he was!

"Oh look it speaks." A snarky, obviously female voice said. I turned to look and see who it was narrowed my eyes at the blonde before turning my attention to the man with the lab coat.

All the dark skinned man did was smile before walking over to me with a small flashlight in hand. He flashed it past my eyes and I started to see dots before he put it down, happy with his results.

"Well Derek told me that was what Kate had called you. Do you remember what happened?" he finally replied reaching into the small wooden desk drawer and handing me a nutty bar. I narrowed my eyes at his hand thinking it must be a trap, but damn it to hell I was hungry.

I snatched the small bar and began to tear at the plastic till it finally budged. I took hasty bites not wanting the only food I had to be snatched up.

It was gone before I could even taste it. I let out a pleased moan before meeting the curious eyes of the dark skinned man.

"Who are you?" I asked changing the subject, I didn't want to remember. I shifted in my spot and tried to move my hands, the clanking of the metal reminding me that I was still in hand cuffs.

"I'm doctor Deaton. That's Derek and Peter hale and his pack. Scott, Alisson, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac." His polite and courteous voice ringing in my ears as he pointed out each group member, which was awarded with a scowl from pretty much the whole pack.

_Damn they really got that look down to a t maybe they have practice sessions…_

I snickered at my own joke body shaking just slightly.

"You find this funny?" a raging voice began to bellow and I turned to look at said voice, a scowl of my own already resting on my face. Derek's face inches away from mine and I rattled in my chains wanting to just punch him in the face. The cuffs rattled and creek not giving in as I pulled and prodded trying to just get in Derek's space.

Derek's scowl dissipated into a smirk as he watched me struggle for freedom. This only pissed me off even more. I stopped struggling in my restraints and blew air out of my nose. I was so pissed. I turned back to the doctor, trying and failing to swivel on my heals.

"Look can you just let me go now I am fine. I need to leave before she finds me" I said around the impending worry. At this Deaton frowned and looked to Derek and Peter. I looked back again, getting a tiny bit dizzy about all the turning I had been doing.

Derek smirked and my eyes narrowed… this couldn't be good.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a gleam to his eye as if he had just made up his mind about something.

Only question that I needed to answer was to what exactly.

…

**Boom! New chapter XD I hope you guys are enjoying it I do love writing this. heads up next chapter may contain some vviiiooolleeennncceee XD but yeah! I wonder why stiles is feeling so weird maybe it's just hunger or is it! Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. All comments are welcome minus hate! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know I left you guys with a serious cliff hanger. And I am so excited to see where I take this story. Sometimes it doesn't go the direction I want but it's not always a bad thing. I am so excited to see how much you guys come to love this fic. I love you all! You are such an amazing fanbase!**

**Okay so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy…**

**Stiles:**

I began to clank at the metal, trying desperately to get out of the handcuffs that seemed bonded to examination table. They wouldn't come off no matter how much I pulled. Welts began to form and burn around the tight metal on the skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You won't get anywhere." Derek taunted as he talked with Deaton. I didn't like the knowing tone in his voice as if he knew something I didn't. It was… unsettling. I didn't bother to listen as I kept trying to free my hands, and finally I noticed the burns and welts weren't healing! Nothing was healing.

I spun around best I can to try and look at Derek, which didn't really work considering I was held prisoner the opposite way. I didn't like the way they were talking but finally Derek came to face me as he strode across the room arrogantly.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why am I not healing you incompetent ass." I spat, hands balling up in the chains, which granted hurt but I didn't care at that moment.

All of a sudden my chin was gripped tightly so I wouldn't move and I came eye to eye with a very, very angry alpha.

"You lost your right to ask questions when you murdered your family. Now sit still and, shut. The. Hell. Up!" he ground out and then tossed my head back so hard I felt it should've broke. Before I could quip back Deaton was in front of me.

"Okay stiles I need to give you a shot, it'll help you heal but will allow us to keep the chains on." He said nicely and I allowed him to roll up my dirty sleeve before sticking the needle in my arm, it hurt for a second but the pain was gone as soon as it came.

"It's the chains isn't it… the chains block my wolf you son of a bitch!" I began to thrash in the tough metal and look back at Deaton, the look on his face was all the answer I needed. And I did not like it one bit. I began to clank the metal trying ineffectively to get out. Derek was who I wanted, I wanted… no NEEDED to kill him. My wolf may be blocked but the instincts were all there. He was a threat; he had to be dealt with.

Derek took three steps forward, sensing all the rage and hatred, before he was stopped by Deaton. A smirk covered my face as the big bad alpha was interrupted by a _human_. Not that there was anything wrong with humans.

"Okay you need to calm down… I need to give you one more shot." He said and looked at me for the okay. I just nodded and looked away from the group, all glaring at me and in a defensive position as if THEY were the one in danger. After I felt the needle leave my body I looked back to Derek.

"Okay now let me go! I have better places to be, this has nothing to do with you." My hands were balled up again and I began to ground my teeth together.

"That's where your wrong." the elderly gentlemen named Peter aided, eyes narrowed.

"It has everything to do with us." Derek finished for him before continuing.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not kid."

I just laughed at that.

And laughed,

And laughed.

"Like hell I am!" I shot back hoping for some sort of reaction, to which all I got was a smirk, and that irritated more. And at that point I started to feel sleepy. My body felt too heavy for my legs to carry as I fell to the floor, hands above my head due to the short length of the handcuffs. My eye lids started to get heavy as I had a mental war with myself to stay awake.

"What did you do to me?" I managed to get out, breathlessly.

To that Derek crouched down to become eye level with me.

"Just sleep." He seemed to whisper as the whole world was turning foggy like I was underwater.

"You son of a bitch." I rolled off my tongue though it seemed like I had gargled nails as sleep finally took me.

…

**Derek:**

I looked down at the sleeping figure that lay sprawled out before me, smirk still in place at the small victory. He was out cold, not for long but it gave us enough time to do the essentials.

"Okay I'm going to ask, what was that?" Scott's uneasy voice came from behind only to be soothed by Alison's hand on his back. I got up and turned towards the pack ready to explain when Deaton beat me to it, which I didn't mind because he could probably explain a bit better than me, not that I would admit it.

"I sedated him with the second injection so when you transport him to the car he won't lash out. That and you can unhook the handcuffs without the possibility of the wolf coming into play. I don't think it would be a problem considering it would only be a few seconds but you never know with an alpha." His eyes shifted to the boy that was causing the commotion and his face seemed too twisted into that only to be described as disgust.

"Oh that reminds me… here." Deaton said, coming out of his disgust long enough to get back on point and pulled out about ten needles with thick liquid in the tube.

"These will keep him sedated. And these…," he paused and took out four more needles but these were blood red and had bits of different material such as mountain ash, wolfs bane, and other herbs. It made my wolf squirm with discomfort but I took them anyway, "those will allow him to get out of the handcuffs but keep the wolf blocked, I only have a little and it takes time to make so use carefully only when needed, understood?"

I nodded and stuck it in my jacket pocket to put away later.

"Wait… transport!? What do you mean!" Isaac shouted eyes looking wary and finally catching up to what was going on.

"Yes. He is going to stay with us. We can't just let him loose. He is dangerous." I said calmly not needing to explain myself, which I didn't I was the alpha and they would listen.

"So what do we do now dear nephew." Peter said in that condescending tone I hated so much and I scowled at him before addressing the rest of the pack.

"Deaton unlock the handcuffs, Scott go put him in my car and as soon as he is seated lock the handcuffs on because we don't know how long we have, Isaac Erica and Boyd go get in the car, everyone else go to the house we will meet you there. Go, now." I listed off the things my pack needed to dousing my alpha voice. I did not need any BS right now. I handed Scott the key and he began to drag the limp teen in his arms.

Once everyone got to work and was out of the building I turned to Deaton who was nodding off into space looking contemplative. I cleared my voice and he turned towards me looking like the stoic vet I knew him as. He began to pace back and forth finally coming to rest in front of the examination table I had been leaning on and just minutes ago held a prisoner captive. I looked down waiting for the question he needed to ask me.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing…" he asked attentively.

"I hope so… I can't kill him Deaton. There is too much blood. This is the best solution I can come up with that wouldn't just let him walk." I answered voice unsure and I looked up into his calculating eyes.

"What he did… killing all those people… his family no less… it is just awful." His voice cracked just a bit as if going into a painful memory and that suddenly reminded me how little I knew about deaton, and I went to answer, to tell him if anyone knew it was horrible it was me… I lived through it! But was abruptly cut off by Deaton continuing on, his voice growing fainter like a candle loosing light, it was still there just barely noticeable.

"And you are all the better of a person to be doing what you just did. What you lived through… no man should have to endure that kind of suffering, and you were a boy. A small child put into a lonely and cruel world with no one but your sister to help guide you. Then you became an alpha with no guidance. A terrible one but you grew into the man I knew you would. You grew into an alpha." He finished and I just stared at him in amazement. Approval has meant nothing to me since my dad died, and even though Deaton could never fill those shoes it still meant a lot to have his approval. To have something… someone tied back to the past and who didn't go crazy.

I didn't know what to say and the look he gave me said he understood. I simply went the quiet stony rout and gave him a slight nod and a smile before pushing off the table and heading out the door but was abruptly stopped by a quiet whisper.

"Derek." He said and I partly turned my head so I could see him.

"Be careful." He managed with such affection I nearly toppled over.

"Always am." I called over my shoulder as I opened the door to leave, small smile playing on my face.

…

**Stiles:**

I was jerked awake with the feeling of being thrown in the air only to be put roughly back down again into plush leather seating. Everything felt so heavy on my body like I had pounds and pounds of weight on my chest and legs, feeling like I should sink. My head felt so foggy as if I had been sleeping for weeks and everything was so thick I could barely breathe.

When I finally had the sense to peel back my eye lids, which by the way took a lot of effort on my part, I almost threw up.

"If you throw up on my seats I will not hesitate to kill you. My car means more to me than your life." A rough voice came through in all the fog and noise going through my head. I rolled my eyes and instantly regretted the action. I looked at Derek and almost lunged but my hands were weighed down by the shackles I wore.

I settled for just looking disgusted at Derek and murmuring under my breath trying to get rid of the sleep induced fog, it was most likely cause by whatever it is they stuck me with. and then it hit me.

They drugged me!

"Oh, you son of a bitch! You fucking drugged me!" I spat, my eyes blazing with hatred and disgust.

"Yes I did, and unless you want me to do it again I suggest you shut up." Derek replied calmly as if we were talking about the weather. And that just pissed me off more.

"I will not shut up you over confident, dirty nose, sleezebag. What the hell man you can't just fucking drug me!" at this point language didn't even matter to me, and I jumped in surprise as growling came from the backseat. I realized now that he brought the guard dogs… great now there really isn't any chance of escape.

It was Isaac the kid who helped me with the panic attack, Boyd, and Erica all piled up in the backseat ready to jump and defend their alpha. They wouldn't have a chance to however because all of a sudden we came to a sharp stop that nearly jostled me out of my seat. The handcuffs didn't help at trying to keep me in place and continued to burn against my skin.

Derek quickly got up and opened the door right before slamming it down so hard it actually shook the car. He began to walk in front of the car, eyes looking cloudy as if he held a storm on the inside, and jerked my door open before throwing me out and slamming me into the hood of the car. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt but I wouldn't show it.

"Thought you said this car was worth more than my life, whatever happened to that." I ground out trying to keep my eyes open… being human sucks.

"shut. Up. And listen here. I don't think you realize what you've done. I am the only person here who doesn't want you dead for what you did and only because we have to much blood on our hands. You will do what the fuck I say, do you understand." He said, inches away from my face, so close in fact I saw the tale tell signs of fangs coming into play.

I heard the car door close with a soft click and then the three betas join us along with the rest of his pack, and only then did I realize that we were stopped at a rather large house, but didn't get a good look at it before turning back to Derek. My eyes narrowed and suddenly that rage I had felt for Kate and what she did was back. She made these people believe that I killed my pack… my FAMILY everyone who I loved was gone, so what did I have to loose.

My life… any chance I had at life would be gone… I needed a way out of here and fast.

"Why!" I said pushing him back a bit and getting my footing back. The whole began to get into a protective circle around me and Derek, ready to take out the threat… the killer, if necessary. I allowed myself a small grimace and Derek smirked.

"Because I'm the one who can give the order to tear you apart and they won't hesitate, hell they won't even complain about it because you are dangerous. Because I am the alpha."

"Take these handcuffs off and I will show you who the _real_ alpha is." I said in a deathly whisper saying the word real as something dirty. As if he was a little boy and couldn't govern a pack and wasn't _worthy _of that title. As if he was nothing. And he looked angry. He came back at me eyes blood red, gripping my shirt so tight his knuckles turned ghost white as he slammed me against the car door this time. The impact on my head was enough for me to see stars that danced in my vision. I thought my plan worked and he was going to rip the binding pieces of metal off my flesh. He looked that angry.

But instead his eyes began to fade back into their gently green and he just smiled, it was a small smile and would classify as a smirk more than anything else, but a smile and leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." His hot breath whispered against my ear, and my eyes widened in astonishment and fear. It hadn't worked.

And just as he was there Derek was gone, heading inside leaving me to fall on the forest floor with a thud.

"Scott, peter, and Isaac lock him up in the training room until I can figure out the next move. Peter make sure he is secure and the handcuffs **DON'T** come off. Understand. Everyone else pack meeting, starts when they get back." Derek's voice drifted over his shoulder from where he stopped before walking inside.

"You can't just lock me up!" I screamed at Derek's back trying my best to protest but the stars had seemed to creep back up into my visions along with spots. I was starting to get dizzy and suddenly I was glad he had dropped me. He swiveled around on his heels, eyes growing dark as he took steps towards me again, anger sparking in his tone and malice in every step his legs carried him.

"I can and I will you're a threat. And I refuse to kill you. Oh… and get used to being human. That's a title you will be keeping for a while. Because you are no real alpha. Your just the sick sadistic kid who killed his whole family." He said in a sinister voice that made my blood run cold.

The last thing I remember was two hands gripping me roughly and taking me into the dragon's lair before sleep seemed to swallow me whole taking me into the darkness.

…

**So there we are folks! Let's recap the chapter shall we! Stiles was drugged, Deaton and Derek shared a kind of father son moment. Stiles was being a little shit… and stiles is back to square one again! **

**I can see this fic turning into a popular one and I hope it does!**

**I hope you all liked t! Oh and before I forget… I have school again and am trying to do projects and etc. So I can't update regularly but I am trying!**

**Again I hope you love! And I want some feedback! Read and review!**


End file.
